Shatter and Elude
by shelbym1112
Summary: Sequel to darkside of the moon. please read and review. DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight. just the plot in the first story and this plot. so read and be nice. so for now..the title is shatter and elude until i can come up with something else thats better.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Dark side Of the Moon.**

**Disclaimer. Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**I own nothing but this particular plot.**

**This is the prologue.**

**To give you a little something.**

PROLOGUE

OH WILL THE TRAGEDIES EVER END.

Of course not, tragedies were attracted to me, even if I wasn't fragile and weak anymore. Nothing ever went right. Even when it started looking that way. I was finally getting used to everything, actually getting quite good at using my powers, I had figured out what it was like to be in love for the first, and only time. But yet again something's trying to wreck my patched life once again. Something I'm not quite familiar with.

Will I ever be able to be happy?

**I still don't have a title for this story.**

**I'm still in the mix of what alls going to happen. But I'll be writing a chapter soon.**

**I don't know if I'll be able to get on much anymore. Because…. I've gotta focus harder on my school work but I will make a promise.**

**IF!**

**I don't get it up for a while….**

**Which is a possibility.**

**I promise to write on it. And I will try and make the chapters longer. Anyway. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**JUST A NOTICE! Also.**

**My other stories are on hiatus right now… sorry my moms been mad at me over school lately.. I will write on them though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

**Please, read, review, whatever you shall.**

**I still don't have a good idea for a title.**

**Chapter One**

**The Tide**

The moonlight glistened off of his face as we both lay silently staring into each others eyes. I curled up into his chest as he lay with his hands behind his head. Since we returned to Denali, everything seemed to be falling into place, I was actually truly happy.

As the months passed, my eyes went from that dreaded red color to a light auburn.

"They're getting there." Edward had assured me.

I had gained fairly good control for my thirst, as well as my "gift". I didn't like using it though mainly because I didn't like hear Edwards mind grieve sometimes when he looked at me. It became agonizing to hear his suffering.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" he mused, playing with my hair as his eyes went from staring at the stars, to burning into mine, "You must know it drives me crazy not knowing." he beamed.

"oh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about these past couple of months, and how happy you've made me."

He pressed his lips to my hair, "I'm glad I could be of service."

"I love you," I murmured.

"As I do you." he paused, "Would you stand up for a moment?" he looked at me batting his lashes, and blowing his lavender, lilac scent in my face, how could I resist that?

And all in one quick movement, I was on my feet.

"Okay," my chiming voice didn't show confusion.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He murmured, getting on one knee.

_Oh no!_ I thought.

It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the rest of forever with him, but marriage… we had a long time to talk about that.

"Edward-" he cut me off.

"Shhh, I want to do this right," he cleared his throat which was un necessary, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you, as my wife. So will you marry me?" he asked, looking up from his lashes, giving me that crooked smile.

"Edward, you know I want to but--"

"But what, if you want to then why not?" I sensed hurt in his tone.

"We're still _young_ we have forever to do this you know."

"Oh no, you have commitment problems."

"No! no! its not that I love you, and I want to be with you. But marriage was kind of the kiss of death for my mother and father, they were about our age…"

"I don't plan on leaving you. _ever. _unless you want me to."

"Well I don't plan on leaving you either…" his face froze with the crooked smile, oh why did he have to be so dazzling, he could get anything he wanted from me with that face.

I sighed, I knew I wanted to marry him. There was no denying it now.

"Yes…I will marry you." he beamed as he slid the ring on my finger, then was up in my face a tenth of a second later.

"I love you…" he murmured, kissing me softly then fiercely.

I moaned, until thoughts interrupted me.

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT!! _I heard Alice's mental voice shout.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"what?" he pulled away to gaze at me while I rubbed my head, Alice gave me a headache…

"I didn't think vampires could get headaches…"

He chuckled kissing my forehead, "why is your head bothering you?" as if he didn't know.

"Alice is chewing me out mentally."

"Ah, and you had been doing so good at tuning her out…" he said as a amused grin spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, but she shouted as loud as her mental voice could get."

"Well your going to have to face her eventually, don't worry, she's doing the same thing to me, I'm just used to it."

"race you." and I took off back to the house, we were about three miles out. I wasn't as fast as Edward, but I thought if I gave myself a head start, then I might win. I was flying through the woods, missing tree limbs by inches. Not that it would hurt me, but I still didn't want to run into anything. That would be embarrassing.

He caught me, passing me with ease. We were close to the house now, the sun would be rising soon, and we would have to go to school. Ugh school. Even worse, the first day of school. Denali High.

Carlisle had told me that he felt that I had been deprived of my education, but I insisted it was okay, that I wasn't missing much. They said they would feel better if I finished at least, so I agreed.

I saw the small figure at the head of the stairs, ready to attack me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice…" I said trying to act like everything was cool.

"So…Do you know who you want to plan your wedding?"

"Alice, we just got engaged ten minutes ago…besides, shouldn't you be the one knowing? I mean you are the mind reader." my chimed, with slight acid.

"I know…but I can't see it unless your mind is made up… and I didn't even see he was going to propose to you until a few minutes before it happened…he had been trying to make so many possible futures to keep me from knowing…and."

"Alice relax." Edward finally said something, as we walked into the house. Everyone was doing there own thing, "Bella can pick whoever she wants."

"No," I knew if I let Alice do it, she would go overboard…, "Its fine, she can be my wedding planner or whatever its called." I put on a small smile.

_You don't have to do something that doesn't make you happy, I want this to be what you want it to be Bella_ Edward forced into my head, I shook my head.

"This is great! I have so many idea's, but just one more question."

_Please let me be the maid of honor! Please let me be the maid of honor!_ Her mental voice shouted.

"Alice…" Edward murmured dryly, "give it a rest."

"Have you decided on your maid of honor?"

"well," I thought for a moment of course I would want her to be my maid of honor, she was really like the sister I never had, more then I could say for Rosalie. "Alice, of course I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Yay! Well you two need to get ready for school, I'll meet you at the car." her smile bright, and eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Well she's very happy." I smiled at Edward as we walked to our room.

"But your not." he frowned.

"Of course I'm happy, she knows what she's doing."

"She forced herself on you."

"I would have chose her anyway, don't worry about it…I am very happy."

"Good." and he kissed me once more.

**Okay.**

**So there's chapter one.**

**Please review.**

**And help me think of a title. :\ **

**Lol.**

**Review?**

**Thanks.**

**:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been so long …**

**Sorry I've been busy with school.**

**Heres chapter 2 please review.**

Chapter 2

Something new

Eduardo's point of view.

I felt jittery as I ran up the stairs. Its almost like I weren't dead, but alive again… she loved me, and she was going to spend the rest of forever with me.

Bella was already in our room, changing clothes, and throwing her hair back. I couldn't help but to look at her smiling.

"What do I look bad?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

"You could never look bad Bella." it was true, she was the most beautiful person, and vampire I had ever seen, Rosalie wouldn't be able to compete with Bella.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Those were some nice thoughts… I'm glad I can't blush."

I pulled my shirt off, and threw a white sweater on, and a different pair of jeans, ran my fingers through my hair and was ready.

"I really don't want to do this Edward, we don't have to finish my education."

"Nobody else did either, but we've been to school many times…we just want you to get your education…I want you to finish high school, I took that away from you." I frowned.

"Please… don't think that… don't feel guilty. Your right I need to finish, I'm just being lazy." she pretended to pucker her lip out at me as we got in the silver Volvo.

I smiled at that.

"So… am I aloud to talk to people?" she asked as we sped down the highway.

"Yeah, don't get to close though, keep your distance from them… and if the scent starts to bother you, tell me, or just leave."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough. Talk, not close, call for you, leave." she had a habit of trying to remember things, even though with her high speed brain would remember it, she still kept it human sometimes, which was what was so unique about Bella I guess. Everyone else caught on, and became inhuman taking advantage of the abilities, Bella still walked at human pace sometimes, and pondered things out loud, and laid down and closed her eyes even if she couldn't sleep, there were some things she continued to cling on to as a human… I guess because I took it away from her the way I did.

"You don't really have a problem at acting human…but don't slip up on accident at school..I mean its easy to forget." I rambled as I parked the car.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it…" she leaned over and kissed me.

I had to be the first to pull away… we were going to be late if I didn't.

"We should go get our schedules." I jumped out of the car, and walked at a slow human pace to her side and opened the door lending her a hand.

She grabbed my hand and walked as close as possible to the office. I saw people staring at us. It didn't bother me but I looked over my shoulder to see how she was reacting, as suspected she was being paranoid.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she whispered.

"Well you remember your first day of Forks right? We don't look natural, face it people are going to stare." I smiled at her.

Thoughts began buzzing In my head, I decided to listen I got curious sometimes whenever we started a new school.

_Damn that girl is fine, where did she come from?_

_I'd like to get her alone._

_I don't stand a chance._

_Wow. _

_She's so pretty… to bad she's with that creep._

_I'd like to--_

"AH! Enough!" I whispered out loud closing my eyes.

I felt something bubble deep inside me, something I haven't felt before, or maybe it had been a long time. It felt as if my heart would explode any minute, anger was boiling to the top of my head.

"Edward are you okay?" she waited when I didn't reply she decided to search herself.

"Oh…"

We reached the office, when a perky blonde at the desks thoughts broke through my wall again.

_oh my goodness, this must be the other Cullen's…this ones a real piece of work….what are you thinking? He's a 16 year old boy! Uhh…_

"Hello Mrs.," I looked at her name plate, "Mrs. Simons, I am Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Swan, we're here to pick up our class schedules."

"Uh- uh, yeah I have them right here." her shaking hands messed up some of her paper work as she handed us our schedules.

"Thank you Mrs. Martin."

"Your welcome, if you have any questions feel free to come here, oh and I almost forgot here's your map of the school, have a good first day." I nodded and walked out of the room with bella at my side.

"What's your classes?"

"English, Spanish three, Drama, Biology, US history, trigonometry, and study hall. What's yours?" she asked.

"English, Spanish three, Current events, US history, Biology, Trigonometry, and study hall." I was relieved to have almost all of the classes with her.

"That's good, schools not so bad when I have you by my side." she frowned, "You never told me what was wrong with you before we got to the office."

"I'm sure you heard them."

"No, I didn't hear anyone, I had the block up."

"Just some guys…I'm not usually jealous."

"That's because you've never been in love, don't worry, none of these guys can even compare to you… I love you. You don't have to worry about that."

"I hope not. Now we should get to class, or we're going to be tardy on the first day." I gave her a light kiss on her forehead, and began walking with her to our first class.

**Its late so I know this has flaws in it.**

**But its been forever. I'm going to try to update everything.**

**Reviews make me feel inspired.**

**But I do know this has mistakes..I'm so tired and I wanted to get this posted.**

**So goodnight…please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Decode

Bella's point of view.

Edward was in my first period class. Which I thought would help, but you know even vampires can be wrong.

For one, he scowled at all the guys, that I only noticed when his thoughts got out of control.

"_Bella, this is so annoying… maybe this was a bad idea, are you feeling thirsty or anything maybe we could leave." _he thought.

"_Edward, I'm fine. Quit acting like this I told you I don't even notice these guys, just keep them out of your head."_

"_Its hard when you don't have a built in mind shield slash major mind control gift like a certain fiancée I know." _

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"_Bloods not that appealing to me. You know that. Especially human blood…I just can't I would never kill a human. So that runaway excuse is out of the question."_

"_Okay, well you should "Unblock" your thoughts and hear some of the stuff they're thinking about you…"_

"_I'm only keeping tabs on the girls thoughts."_

"_Now… you know I'm not interested in anyone…"_

"_Okay then trust me when I say I'm not interested in anyone except you, and Mrs. Nobel is about to call on you."_

"Mr. Cullen, could you please answer this question for me please." she called pointing at the board.

"It is a simile Mrs. Nobel." his smooth voice replied leaving her stunned.

_Wow, his voice is…hmm he's a cute one. Oh my…_

"Co-Correct Mr. Cullen." the teacher sat down, and put her hands on her head, "Okay good first day class, that's all I have for you, you can have the last five minutes of class to talk amongst yourselves."

I began laughing.

"Edward, did you hear that?" Opps, to loud.

"Mrs. Swan, is there a problem?" she shot a glare in my direction.

"No, no Mrs. Nobel, I was just talking to Edward about a joke I heard earlier this morning." I tried to butter up my voice so maybe it would make sense.

_Hmm, something doesn't seem right about that girl. _Mrs. Nobel thought giving my story a questioning look.

"what did you just say?" _Oh my god what am I doing! _

"Miss. Swan? I would hate to give you a detention on your first day, can you explain to me what the problem is?" she asked.

"I- I don't know." I was becoming a little human on the inside.

"I'll let it slide this time, Ms. Swan." she scowled at me a few seconds longer and began planning the next lesson.

The bell finally rang after a long silent five minutes, "Have a good day class, see you tomorrow."

Edward and I walked out as fast as possible. I was upset. I can't believe I answered her mental thought.

"Bella are you alright?" always concerned.

"I screwed up…"

"Its your first day being around a bunch of humans, maybe this is to overwhelming for you… Maybe this way a bad idea…" he looked at my sympatheticly.

"No, this wasn't a bad idea I'm glad I came back to school… I need to just block thoughts for the rest of the day until I'm able to sort the difference between thoughts, and actual words."

"I can take you home Bella."

"Edward I promise I'm fine." he looked at me questioningly, and then kissed my forehead quickly.

"We need to get to class." he tugged my arm.

"Yeah…" I said in a daze as he drug me along.

--

Edwards point of view.

For the first time, I was beginning to doubt Carlisle. He told me time after time that Bella was ready for this, that she was ready for school. Constantly reminding me how good her control was, and how her eyes were already kind of turning a dark auburn.

"Edward, I reassure you that she is one of the most well behaved vampires I have ever seen, I really think its best to get her education finished. Not to mention she has excellent control over her gift." I recalled Carlisle saying a little while back.

Of course when I brought the subject up to Bella, she argued by saying she was perfectly fine without the education. But I had to agree with Carlisle, I didn't want to be the reason she didn't get her education.

So, being the guilty creature I am, I almost had to force her into school, because I knew she would appreciate it later on, and my conscious would be at ease a little bit.

But I never thought Carlisle could be wrong, he was always smart and the best at judging situations. But here I am sitting in Spanish looking over at her sad face, and its making me feel worse, then I would have robbing her education.

"De donde eres Senior Cullen?" Mr. Montebello asked almost catching me by surprise.

"Yo soy Chicago, y tu?" I replied back.

"Soy New mexico, muy bien Mr. Cullen. Chicago's a far place from Alaska."

"New Mexico is to sir." I reminded him.

"Yes, that is true. Quien es?"

Bella spoke for the first time. I clenched my teeth tight hoping she wouldn't answer anyone mentally.

"Yo sigo…Hola Senior Montebello, como esta usted?"

And so it drug on, learning the basic form of the Spanish language again.

Finally lunch time came, and I would be able to speak with her and actually carry on a conversation.

The first person I saw when I entered the lunchroom was Alice.

"Edward! You come over here right now…" her tone was worried and angry.

"I'm guessing I'm in trouble?" I read her mind, but once again, distracting thoughts.

"Well, I was mainly concerned about what happened this morning… It was quick cover up, I just saw it going into disaster." she explained, I looked for Bella around but she hadn't come out of class yet.

"I know, but its okay right? You don't see anything weird happening? Nothing bad?" I was beginning to feel panicked.

"Well, not right now…She has to try and keep her block up…I'm afraid her gift might be to powerful for her to control here, she's only been used to our thoughts at the house, nothing like this… a school of over a 1000 kids with shouting hormonal thoughts."

"I know, I was afraid of this to… Carlisle told me she could handle this, we have to have confidence in her."

"Well, if we don't shut up she's going to hear us, now you need to keep those thoughts of yours distracted just incase that block lapses, but for right now she has stable control…but you know the future isn't in stone." her tone was almost alarming to me as she got her food and sat down at the table.

I continued to wait for Bella at the front of the cafeteria. I began to get worried, but I looked at the clock and only five minutes had passed.

She finally came in.

"Hello love, how was U.S history?" I asked, ignoring this morning.

"Umm, its was okay… I guess. I'm just ready to go home." her face was gloom. As I lead her to the table.

"Bella, please. Everything's fine, forget about this morning."

"I almost blew our cover Edward! Its not fine! At all!" she whispered quickly and softly, so humans wouldn't understand.

"Don't worry love, this day will be over before you know it… I promise…I will take you home as soon as it is…"

"Bella, everything's okay, I would see if something was about to happen." Alice chimed cheerfully in an attempt to cover up concern.

"Don't worry Bella. Its okay." Jasper smiled at her, I could feel a wave a calmness radiating around the table.

"Everything's going to be cool Bella, just chill." Emmett said.

And Rosalie continuing to scowl at her plate.

"I just don't know guys…" she finally said

Uncertainty. What we are all feeling at the moment.

"Bella, come on… I'm not making you suffer anymore…lets go… I knew it was to soon."

**Okay.**

**So that's chapter 3.**

**Please review.**

**And the Spanish parts..yeah I only know basic Spanish. Because I'm in Spanish one this year. And the English thingy probably sounds stupid but I'm kind of brain dead and I kind of wanted to keep it simple Lol.**

**Any who. Yeah**

**Its getting a little interesante. Right?**

**Review please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha…**

**So..I realize..its been two months since I have updated…**

**SORRY.**

**a lot of stuffs been going on…and I haven't been in the mood for writing.**

**But here it is..its short but I'm on a break right now so I'll be writing another chapter.**

SORRY AGAIN.

Don't hate me lol.

Chapter five

Forget it.

Starting in Edwards point of view.

"Alice, you promise she's okay right?" I asked impatiently from across the room. I had been staring out the window waiting for Bella to come back from a hunting trip, she had told me she needed alone time. I didn't want her to go by herself, but she insisted.

"from what I can tell Edward, she'll be back tomorrow. she's sorting herself out…deciding if she's strong enough." Alice spoke with her eyes closed sitting Indian style on the couch with jasper at her side.

"Jasper stop… you don't have to tamper with my emotions." I snapped when I felt him trying to coat my anxiousness with patience.

"I know your worried but you need to calm down Edward."

"Jasper! I can't calm down when she's freaking out over this, she's worried…I know what happened this morning wasn't the worse that could happen, but now she's afraid she can't control herself, and for all we know, she may not be able to…"

"Some of the visions I've been getting are saying your right… but I don't know, its fifty fifty really…because the other half are saying she's going to be fine."

"Damn it Alice can't you just see already! I mean why didn't you see this before school started? Why can't you just be certain!" anger took over and I through the end table across the room, before I could get out jasper was in my face.

"Listen Edward, seriously! Calm down, don't take your anger out on Alice… don't talk to Alice like that… Everything will be okay…we'll take care of Bella." I could feel the calm radiating through my body.

"I'm sorry Alice…" I turned to face her and looked at her apologetically. "you know I didn't mean it…"

"I know, your just worried…"

"Bro, I promise, we'll protect her whatever happens." Emmett said as Rosalie glowered at him.

"I'm not wasting my time on her…" Rosalie said keeping her eyes glued to her hands, as she spoke for the first time.

"Whatever Rosalie. I don't really care what you have to say." I fired back.

Rosalie got up, and drug Emmett out of the house.

"Edward, I'm sorry I really thought she was ready…" Carlisle spoke as he came in the door from work.

"Damn it, you're all missing the picture! The only reason she doesn't seem ready is because now everyone of us is underestimating her." I fumed. "I need to get out of here."

"Edward wait! that's not what we're saying!" Alice shouted as I headed towards the door.

"Alice, just let him go." I heard Esme speak softly as I began to run full speed towards the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPV

"Shit!" I shouted, "What am I going to do?" I yelled as I laid in the middle of a clearing.

"It was only first period, and I screwed it up… maybe… I should just leave…I don't need to make what they've built up for all these years go up into flames because I can't decide whether someone is speaking to me or talking about me in they're head."

I through my hands over my face and sighed.

"This is crazy Bella, how come you didn't have this problem when you first discovered you had this gift…even when it evolved a little…you still had control."

_So what happened? _I thought.

It was hard to walk up the hallway, I remember Edward describing his as buzzing, but I heard thoughts upon thoughts clearly, that wouldn't get out of my head… it almost drove me mad.

I decided that I would close my eyes and day dream about being with my parents…it wasn't the same as sleeping and actually dreaming, but it was nice. I kind of missed sleeping. It was a way to escape reality, especially when you had a bad day.

I don't know how long I laid there, just thinking. But I could hear footsteps approaching from almost a mile away.

I shot up and instantly recognized the scent.

_Edward._ I thought.

He'd been worried about me all day. Even when he was pretending he wasn't, I knew he was. I didn't need to read his mind to know that.

"Bella…"

I rolled over and gazed at him.

"I was worried about you…so I came looking for you." he smiled apologetically.

"I know, I'm sorry… I just needed to clear my head." I was up in one quick movement facing him.

"So are you okay?" he asked embracing me in a hug.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"I promise, you'll get through it, I'll help you the best I can." he tried in a attempt to make me feel better.

"I don't think you can, its like the thoughts are getting stronger, like its evolving to something different."

"Well whatever is going on, we're going to try." and he kissed my forehead.

"I can't go back right now Edward, I like it here, where its quiet." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"We don't have to go back right now, we can stay here." he murmured.

I kissed him, and then we laid staring at the stars, the way we spent the nights typically_. _except I could feel his worry this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**ohm goodness.**

**Its been a very long time.**

**I am so sorry.**

**Lol.**

**Life's been crazy.**

Chapter 6

Caught Myself

Edward. Point of view starting out.

"Bella, I don't know… whether, to be worried, or just…" I didn't know what I was trying to say, but I felt like I needed to say something, we had been laying motionless like statues for hours. The sun was beginning to rise, and she just gazed at me.

"Shhhh…" she placed her index finger on my lips, and laid her head on my chest.

And I was quiet.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Love, I'm really worried about you…" I whispered lightly in her ear.

"I know, I know…" she said raising her head up.

"I don't know either, I mean the more I think about it, its not a big deal, then I think about it some more, and it is a big deal. You know, I think maybe I need to leave. that's the conclusion I'm get-" I interrupted.

"Don't, don't say that. I don't want you to leave Bella."

"It happened once it will happen again. I need to go off to gain control. Or your going to get busted and we'll all get killed…and."

"Now you shhhh." I said putting my hand over her mouth, "you don't have to leave, we can handle this, its not that big of a deal, we're just worried that's all."

"I don't want to be a burden… I can resist blood, I can make it on my own." she said with doubt in her tone.

"You might can make it on your own, but I don't think I'm strong enough to make it without you." I admitted.

We went silent for a minute.

"If it happens again, I'm leaving."

"If it happens again, I'm going with you."

She gave me a look, and I simply smiled at her.

"I love you. And I will protect you." I whisper in her ear.

"I probably won't go back to school," she whispered back, "oh, and I love you too." she said, throwing herself on top of me, and kissing me forcefully.

I kissed back, as she ripped my shirt off, then I start tearing off her blouse. Luckily we had a closet full of clothes, because ours never survive when we make love.

We stayed in the woods, way longer than planned. We ran as fast as possible into the house, and into our room. If I were alive my heart would be beating a thousand beats a minute, even though I'm dead, when I'm with her I've never felt so alive.

"Do you know that you are the most beautiful person in the whole entire world?" I say putting another shirt. On.

She looks away from me, biting her lip. "thanks, did you know that you're the most amazingly handsome person I have ever seen in my life?" she turned back to face me with a questioning look.

I go over and kiss her, without a word, and our clothes are ripped to shreds again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPV

I need to leave. I want to protect them. Their in constant danger when I'm here, because I can't control my damn "gift" or curse. Unfortunately for them, I'm not strong enough to leave… not now. Its nice to know Edward is with me no matter what, but I can't let him separate himself from his family. Its just not right.

I argue with myself, for what feels like hours. I decide I am strong enough to leave. I think a few seconds about leaving, I decide I can't. I want Edward way to much to leave. He's a part of me now, he goes, I go. I go he goes. Two people, one heart.

We're laying in the bed, he finally speaks.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" he murmurs softly in my ear.

"Whether to leave or not…" I can't believe I just go out and say it.

"Bella, we've been over this… I swear, with all that is in me, we will get through this." he says.

And I believe him.

"I just hate feeling like I keep you in danger…" I whisper.

"I feel guilty everyday of my life, for taking yours away from you. I look at you, and I see your happy, and I love you. But every second we're together, I know that I am responsible for what has happened to you. I killed you, and yet, here you sit." he says in astonishment as he caresses my cheek.

"Here I sit…" I say, thinking of leaving.

I stare at him, when someone bursts through the door,

I know its Alice without even looking.

"What Alice?" Edward says in a agitated tone.

"I need to speak with the two of you downstairs, its important, so if you could, please get down there in a milisecond." and she was gone.

I look at Edward, scared, shocked, worried, curious.

_this can't be good._ I thought.

**SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER!!!**

**And this probably sucks but I haven't been in this story in forever.**

**Ive been doing a lot of reading lately and I've been busy with softball and basketball.**

**Well basketballs over and I quit softball so I have some time on my hands…not a lot. But some.**

**And if you have any ideas on where to take this I'm open ears.**

**Lol. I'm so lost.**

**Thanks for your patience if your reading this.**

**-Shelby.**


End file.
